


There Was a Little Curl

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ladybahiya:<br/>Character: Draco<br/>Prompt: cowlick</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was a Little Curl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBelz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/gifts).



Draco hated his hair. He’d always wanted his father’s perfect silver fall, but somehow he’d ended up with a little curl at the temples that was forever giving him trouble. No matter what he did, it never quite seemed to go the right way. It was infuriating, frustrating, and he hated it.

For a long time, he slicked down his hair with Sleek-Easy, but soon he learned charms that held it in position better.

Still, one couldn’t exactly expect charms to stay overnight, and the first time he woke to Harry perched over him, his fingers tracing the soft swirl of hair, Draco could do nothing but run. After all, Harry’d seen his imperfection. How could he possibly want him now?

It wasn’t until Harry had tracked him down and cast a _Finite incantatum_ on his hair that he knew there was nowhere to run. But then, something amazing happened. Harry kissed him. Maybe having a bit of a cowlick wasn’t so bad after all?


End file.
